


these stupid little moments

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Stanley really didn’t mean to be watching Richie Tozier sleep.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	these stupid little moments

Stanley really didn’t mean to be watching Richie Tozier sleep. It just kind of... _happened._

Bill had suggested some gory new horror flick and Stan was trying to watch it, but by some miracle of an insomniac god, Richie had passed out beside him in the first few minutes of the movie, glasses still on his face. As if he were some rare bird Stan had but one chance to observe, he studied the soft rhythm of his chest and the gentle set of his lips.

He was beautiful, not in any classically handsome way, but each so-called imperfection made him all the more breathtaking. His nose was big, with a high bump and a slight leftward twist from a rogue fist. His glasses, as if to make up for it, keened slightly to the right. Freckles populated his cheeks and nose, mingling with the raised red joy of acne. His palm squished his cheek into his tightly squinted eye. A scraggly lock of hair tickled at his nose.

As Stan watched, Richie’s long, bony fingers reached up and swiped at the hair unsuccessfully. It continued to lounge across the bridge of his glasses.

Without even realizing he was doing it, Stan reached out and swept the curl out of Richie’s face, fingertips ghosting across his forehead, warm as ever against Stan’s eternal chill. He paused there, wishing he could be this gentle when the Trashmouth was awake and in action, not having to cherish these stupid little moments so. Richie’s hand closed around his, and for a heartbeat Stan worried he’d woken up, but he just pulled the hand close to him and continued his rare silence.

Stan smiled, reveling in the heat of Richie’s palm, and clicked the television off, quieting the eerie music. He fell asleep like that, despite the uncomfortable angle, small fingers intertwined with Richie’s large ones, happy in a way he wasn’t used to.


End file.
